


【ER/二战AU】明日之后

by ZM_ZL



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZM_ZL/pseuds/ZM_ZL
Summary: 明日之后，战争是否还会存在
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)





	【ER/二战AU】明日之后

**Author's Note:**

> 年龄差 14岁E x 32岁R  
> 二战德国背景 历史可能出现偏差  
> 故事开头时间点为1944年的冬天  
> ooc警告 不要来和我讲三观问题  
> ABC全员向 cp为ER/EM/双C

#

“Heil Hitler.”  
“Heil Hitler.” 

格朗泰尔抬起手朝办公室里的诸位致意，而办公室内的诸位也同样地回复了他。

“古费拉克上尉，这周的稿子。”格朗泰尔把手上的一叠漫画稿扔在古费拉克的桌上，斜倚在桌角，随手抓过桌上的一把坚果塞进嘴里。

“R你喊什么头衔，多见外，”古费拉克披着军外衣从办公桌后面绕了过来，拿起桌上那叠稿子，“你下次直接把这个给飞儿就行。”

“居然都当上上尉了，稀奇——”格朗泰尔吹了声口哨，拍了拍对方的肩章。

“也就在这里和孩子打打交道而已。”古费拉克拍掉对方的手，被对方浮夸的语气逗笑了。

“对了，”格朗泰尔突然想起正事来，“酒你直接给我，钱给爱潘妮就行，算充当我的房费了。”

“你就惦记着那点酒，不会少你的，”古费拉克笑着从桌上翻出一张字条，假装没看见后面的公白飞微蹙的眉，“喏，给你。”

“谢了，”格朗泰尔爽快地拍拍对方的手臂，“你们什么时候不忙了，可以来缪尚坐一坐。”

“那也得爱潘妮赏脸不把我们撵出来，”古费拉克重新坐回了椅子上，喝了口水，“等马吕斯和马吕斯什么时候回来了，我们几个肯定得好好庆贺一下。”

“那肯定的，”格朗泰尔把纸条看了一遍胡乱塞进口袋，朝古费拉克摆了摆手，“拿酒去了，回见——”

#

格朗泰尔从街头顺了一张《人民观察家报》，末版刊登着上一期他执笔的宣传漫画，他随便瞄了两眼上面的大字标题，十有八九是关于前线的战况的，他不用想都能知道这家报社肯定夸大了事实。格朗泰尔把报纸反过来草草包着手上的面包，另一只手提着酒瓶，压低了帽檐裹紧了外衣，从小巷里绕了路，拐回了缪尚的后门。

街头上有不少童子军，有的在到处张贴着宣传海报，有的在派送着征兵信，有的在走街串巷地收购金属，城里到处可见飘扬着的万字旗。

格朗泰尔敲了敲门，没人应，显然爱潘妮还没有回来，他只好从口袋里摸索了一阵，摸出一根弯折的铁丝，蹲下身一手夹着酒瓶，一手捣鼓着后门的旧锁。

“嘭——”

格朗泰尔把铁丝重新塞回口袋里，反手甩上了嘎吱响的门，走过缪尚的厨房上了楼，把酒瓶扔在了墙角，皱着眉拉上了窗帘，遮住了外面刺眼的夕阳。

他坐回自己的那张桌子前，在一片狼藉中勉强收拾出一块干净的地方，拾起铅笔、重新翻出一张新的纸，却发现寒冷的天气也许冻结住了思绪。格朗泰尔把手上的笔一丢，拿过墙角的酒瓶拔开盖子往嘴里灌了一口，才心安理得地觉得暖和了起来。

也许他应该把楼下的壁炉烧起来，格朗泰尔只是想了想，昨晚连夜地赶稿子让他现在涌上来倦意，于是决定先靠着墙眯一会儿。

他陷入了一种似醒非醒的梦境，这三四年的连绵战事总让他在这个小镇上的生活不太安稳，以至于联想起那些学生时代的事情，那时候他总是那个被唾弃的酒鬼——而现在——

有时候他连自己都想唾弃自己。以前的自己肯定想要唾弃现在的自己，尽管格朗泰尔时常有这种想法，但他并不打算为此做出任何改观，事情总归在变化，而计划总归是赶不上变化的。

“……你就是个懦夫，你什么都不能，格朗泰尔！”

“格朗泰尔！”楼下爱潘妮站在楼梯上仰头吼了声，显然这声音里藏不住怒气，“我有没有和你说过带钥匙出门？”

格朗泰尔被对方的吼声一下子惊醒过来，从床上翻了下来，拿着一叠废画稿就晃下了楼。

“我这不是忘了吗，”格朗泰尔咕哝了一声，绕过楼梯口的爱潘妮，把拿一叠废稿扔进了壁炉里，“现在几点了？是不是该弄点东西吃，厨房有今天我去换来的面包。”

“八点，”爱潘妮看了眼壁炉里刺啦刺啦烧着的废纸，瞥了格朗泰尔，“简单吃点，我看你酒都喝饱了。”

#

格朗泰尔算是个青壮年中没有应征入伍的特例，寄居在缪尚二楼的一间屋子里，他大概算是当地报纸的专职供稿者，来换取几分薄利和战时管控的物资。也许有时候还不错的作品能被寄到上级总部，获得一个刊登在《人民观察家报》的机会，这可是能赚取一份翻倍的利润呢。

而爱潘妮，算是这栋屋子的房东，战前的时候这里还是由她父母经营的一家酒店，后来便是他们姐弟俩管理着。在大战爆发前，德国人的生活着总是少不了啤酒，可随着战火逐渐在波德平原上 蔓延，能够买得起这么一份日常消遣的人也寥寥无几。

“你的信，”爱潘妮一手端着盘子，一手拿着从门口拿来的信，“别发呆，你要是不想吃我就把面包收走了。”

“我吃我吃，”格朗泰尔一手抽走爱潘妮手上的盘子，瞄了眼信封，邮戳是本地的，“你收到伽弗洛什的信了吗？”

“没，只有马吕斯的信。”爱潘妮听到伽弗洛什的名字，手上动作愣了一下，接着有些小心地拆开了信封，生怕撕坏了信纸。

“有就不错了，”格朗泰尔一边嚼着面包喝了口淡得像水一样的汤，咂着嘴含糊地说，“好歹有个声就行。”

“你不知道现在前线的情况有多严重！”爱潘妮把信看完重新叠起来放在壁炉上的盒子里，被格朗泰尔敷衍的语气气不打一处来，“你们报纸描述的可乐观了，呵，你不会心里一点数都没有吧？”

“我不关心战况，”格朗泰尔从椅子底下摸出就酒瓶，“来，敬即将结束的战争，敬和平，敬生命——”

“你——”爱潘妮一时间不知道反驳什么，诚然，没有人不想结束这战争。

“餐桌是中立地带，”格朗泰尔打断了爱潘妮的话，打了个酒嗝，顺嘴就冒出来政治意味十足的一句话，显然不是出自格朗泰尔自己思考，“是瑞士。”

“你还好意思说这话……”爱潘妮瞪了格朗泰尔一眼，他们都清楚这话是谁提出来的，却被楼上突然传出的声响打断。

“弗以伊回来了？”格朗泰尔搁下酒瓶，抬头看向天花板，“还是有耗子碰倒了阁楼上的东西？”

“今天繆尚只有我们两个。”爱潘妮拿勺子刮着盘子，回了一句。

繆尚的餐桌上难得安静了下来。

#

格朗泰尔第二天早上是被水声吵醒的，他翻了个身，继续裹上被子睡了过去，直到日上三竿才勉强从床上翻起来，闭着眼睛从床边地板上乱七八糟的书堆里辨认出酒瓶，抓着往嘴里往嘴里灌了一口。

“刺啦——”

楼上又传来刺耳的声音，让刚从睡梦迷糊中着醒过来的人不悦地皱了皱眉，爱潘妮应该出门了，格朗泰尔用迟钝的大脑思考了一下：

所以，楼上到底是什么？！

格朗泰尔扒拉起衣服，蹙着眉提着酒瓶上了楼，阁楼上显然很久没人造访过了，麻布上的灰尘在空气中翻涌，呛得格朗泰尔干咳。狭小的空间里堆放着一些旧家具和旧书，都是之前他们来到缪尚的时候搬到阁楼上的。

“刺啦——”

刺耳的声响从脚下响起，惹得格朗泰烦躁地跺了跺脚，楼下——正对着的应该是伽弗洛什的房间。

缪尚的三楼其实格朗泰尔这几年很少上来了，一边是伽弗洛什的房间，另一边是巴阿雷和马吕斯的房间，空间都不大。前者被德军从童子军营纳入到预备队，现在也在前线；而后者二位，巴阿雷在国内各个城市之间充当传讯员，后者格朗泰尔不清楚，但根据爱潘妮的说辞，马吕斯大概在意大利战场。

巴阿雷和马吕斯的房间基本上没什么装饰，随身能带着的为数不多的行囊，当时带来的随着离开也带走了，房间是四壁空空，也就有两张床一张桌子和一个书架。

而伽弗洛什的房间便比起隔壁复杂多了，墙上张贴着大大小小的希特勒宣传海报，衣柜里也挂满了衣服。虽然久无人居，但爱潘妮显然时常不忘打扫这件她和弟弟从小挤在一起的房间，让这个房间显得窗明几净。

窗 明 几 净。

格朗泰尔侧靠到窗边，对着刺眼的阳光眯了眯眼，垂下了头，却瞥见被钉死的窗框和墙上的裂纹。格朗泰尔那支常拿着画笔的手划过墙上笔直的裂纹。

“嘎吱——”

在格朗泰尔产生用口袋里的铁丝试着撬开这一块墙皮的想法之前，墙上的裂纹被人从猛地里面推开，在格朗泰尔看清面前人的脸之前，就被对方一手拿着一把匕首、一手掐住他的脖颈逼到了背后的墙上。

面前的少年有着一头灿烂的金发，高挺的鼻梁和白皙的皮肤，在他身后的窗透进来的光线的照耀下，宛若神邸临世。

“安灼拉？”

格朗泰尔的酒一下子全醒了——虽然他已经习惯这种血液中含一点酒精浓度的状态，这能激发他艺术创作的灵感，但同时也让他变得迟钝。

“安灼拉？”

少年重复了一边这个名字，稚嫩的五官流露出迷惑的神情，可手上的匕首依旧稳稳地举着，对准面前头发过长、不修边幅的邋遢男人。

这一定是幅绝美的构图，格朗泰尔的艺术细胞不合时宜地叫嚣着，可格朗泰尔已经顾不得它们。

他的眼眶不由自主地刺痛。

这不可能是安灼拉，他告诉自己，因为——

十五年前，是他们亲手埋葬了对方，他永远记得那个雪夜，和年轻的领袖满脸的血痕，以及被放下来的尸体脖颈上的淤青。

而且：面前的男孩太年轻了，不过十四五岁的样子。

“他们叫我安琪。”

少年松开掐着格朗泰尔的手，匕首依旧没放下来。


End file.
